1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag cart and more particularly to a remote-controlled electric golf bag cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf bag carts primarily serve to carry golf equipment so that golf players do not need to carry heavy golf equipment when walking in the golf fields and golf skill practice will not be affected for sake of the additional physical strength consumption.
Nowadays, lots of electric golf bag carts have been available in the market. Disclosed by Taiwanese utility model patent publication no. 304440, a hand-controlled electric golf bag cart has a motor for driving a wheel assembly, and a control button mounted on a handle of the cart to control the motor. After pressing the control button to control the motor so as to drive the wheel assembly, users do not need to manually keep the golf bag cart moving by themselves. Due to rapid technological progress recent years, an automatic searching and tracking electric golf bag cart came on the market and has an ultrasonic radar and a master controller mounted thereon. The master controller is connected to the ultrasonic radar for the ultrasonic radar to transmit an ultrasonic signal toward a forward direction of the electric golf bag cart. Because of the concept that ultrasonic waves reflect from an object, the master controller can determine a distance and an orientation between the electric golf bag cart and an object in front of the cart according to an ultrasonic signal and its reflected signal, and drives a motor to rotate according to the measured distance so that the electric golf bag cart follows the object ahead and keeps a preset distance from the object (for example 4 to 6 meters). Hence, when a golf player is walking ahead of the electric golf bag cart, the electric golf bag cart then automatically follows the golf player, and such electric golf bag cart is relatively convenient than those conventional electric golf bag carts.
However, as the foregoing electric golf bag cart measures the distance between itself and an object ahead with ultrasonic waves, to some extent, its operation may be affected by objects other than the golf player. If other persons or balls pass between the electric golf bag cart and the person ahead of the cart, such event will result in malfunctions of the electric golf bag cart, for example, the electric golf bag cart stops following or follows a wrong person, and thus make such electric golf bag cart unsatisfactory in operation.